


Please, Please Forgive Me

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Maybe Gabriel will forgive him.





	Please, Please Forgive Me

"Forgive me, brother. I never wanted to hurt you." Lucifer whispers, staring down at the body of Gabriel, ash from his wings still falling.

"Maybe someday, but you have a lot of groveling to down." Gabriel says from the doorway, smug smile of his face.

Lucifer turns around, shock on his face, then he smiles and nods, "Of course." and kiss the younger Angel.


End file.
